


Closer

by Zwergenmaedchen



Series: Looking [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV David, RPF, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, but it's still as soppy as everything else, but no other partners are relevant in this fic, established poly relationship, for a change, people being disgustingly in love, what the hell is Michael Sheen's eye colour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: 'Did you plan on getting up some time today?' He asks into Michael's hair, not sure if Michael will be able to understand but not caring overly much, either.Just the boys spending some time together, away from everyone and everything and being very much in love with each other.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Looking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544476
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a stand-alone or you can read the whole series, whatever you like :)

'Can I ask you something stupid?' 

David leans up on one elbow to study Michael's face. They've done nothing but laze about in bed all morning. What a luxury this is, to have time together that isn't measured in hours and minutes, but days. Days to wake up next to Michael and fall asleep in his arms. Days to study his eyes and maybe, maybe one day find out what colour they are. Today, while the sun shines into his face, they look dark blue and open and vulnerable. David thinks that Michael could ask him just about everything and he'd agree without even a second thought. He nods, and lets himself fall back into the deliciously soft pillows of their hotel bed, knowing it's easier for Michael if he doesn't have to keep eye contact while saying whatever's on his mind.

'I was just wondering … when did this happen? I remember you said - when we first, you know - that you'd been wanting this, um, _me_ , for a while? But … how long? And why?'

'God, how long? Far longer than I've actually known you. I mean, I knew you, but not like _really_ knew you. But I've seen that thing you did. Well, not live. I've seen the recording.'

'What thing?'

'That thing, in Port Talbot. You know, the- the passion play. And it was- you were extraordinary. You were. Well, real. And breath-taking. It was exhausting even just watching it from the comfort of my own couch and you … you _lived_ that for three whole days and you were. Completely there. Completely there. I think I fell a little bit in love with you even then.'

'Really?' Michael looks surprised. But then, David thinks with not just a hint of melancholy, he always looks surprised, or even disbelieving, when David talks like that. Admiring him.

'Really,' he repeats, turning around to kiss Michael for emphasis. Michael sighs and wiggles happily when David cards fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. They seem to gravitate towards each other, physically, whenever they're together. It never takes long if they're in the same room, for them to somehow manage to become tangled up in one another. So used to it, they now have to make a conscious effort to avoid touching whenever they are out in public together. Not because they want to. Because everyone involved might be completely alright with their current relationship arrangements but precisely none of them want that kind of gossip for their families. But David doesn't want to think about that right now. Not when he can just press that little bit closer and bury his nose in Michael's curls, close his eyes, and let himself immerse in Michael's scent and touch and warmth.

'Did you plan on getting up some time today?' He asks into Michael's hair, not sure if Michael will be able to understand but not caring overly much, either.

'I know _you_ will want to, eventually. I'd be honestly alright staying just like this for days,' Michael quietly says with a shrug.

'Not yet, but yeah. Gonna have to move at least a bit.'

'Why can't you just be lazy like the rest of us? You have too much energy, it's unnatural, you know?'

'M-hm,' David agrees and tickles Michael just to show off a bit of that unnatural energy and to hear that beautiful low laugh he loves so much. He can feel it, too, where Michael's face is still pressed to his chest and his laughter comes out in warm air against David's bare skin. It's such a small thing to take notice of but it's such a normal thing, too, and David craves it. He craves even the tiniest bit of normalcy, even just pretended. 

'God, do you know I miss you literally every day?' He keeps his arms tight around Michael's shoulders, can feel himself re-charge through the connection and warmth of their embrace.

'I love you, Michael,' he says and when Michael kisses right above his heart, inhales deeply and brings a hand up to his face, to softly caress and looks into his eyes, David knows this time he's honest when he answers: 'I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who's commented on any of these fics so far, y'all give me life! I don't know, should I write more stuff from David's pov? I find it a bit harder, but what do you guys think?


End file.
